


桑田

by MalusPumila121



Category: Aaron - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	桑田

桑田  
“下月十五你就要受封东州帝君，怎么，竟然还有心情喝酒？”  
两只玉质酒杯一撞，三两滴琼浆溢出随他脚下的流云飘落下界，他摸摸眉毛，苏杭今夜又要多几时阵雨，那玲珑楼阁如同他养在池中的翠绿盆景四季花开叶落不过是一时之间的风景。  
“不过说真的，你之前一直下界渡劫铲除人间异鬼，就没真的遇见过几个艳鬼？”他那儿时玩伴口无遮拦，端着酒壶凑过来一脸好奇。  
“切，”他低头敛笑不语，接过了酒壶饮尽，“艳鬼没遇到过，妖倒是有一个。”  
“  
受封前父君委派了三件事，塑华山，清东海，除厉怨，前两件是积压多年的天宫政事只是留着我这个太子树天威，剩下那件更像是为了显得年轻的新君谦逊，百年来无人成功颇有些尚需精进的警戒之意。  
脚踩着那片尸骸遍野的焦土，千年前那场大战把这位战俘扣押至此每日受厉火炙烤在他那怨毒的戾气还未侵蚀人间前先将它们烧了个干净。  
“怎么，天庭最近太平，闲来无事便又想起我了？”我听到锁链的抖动声，他是那炎炎烈火照耀的高台上的一小片阴影，站起身来一身黑袍拖着四根长长的锁链分别扣住他的手脚如同我曾经在天簿上见到的那人的手书，他不肯在罪状上签名按下的指纹刻下不甘的抓痕，之前我以为是墨迹未干，后来才发觉那是兵器相碰撞出的的焦灰，他手上甚至还烙着那柄战斧的刻纹，也难怪，妖怪们怎么可能会有指纹。  
他看见我，摇摇摆摆的起身，那锁链定是极其沉重，他掩盖的不好膝盖打弯踉跄了一下袍襟便翻飞飘起，那黑纱边缘破损如酷暑里不肯褪去的污水，身上却包裹的严实未露出一寸皮肤，只是脚腕处那两把锁上佛印流动着金光日夜灼烧着将那里磨出殷殷的血迹来。  
“例行公事罢了，平天，你可愿放下恩仇往那往生世界去？”我问道。  
“哼，”他在那尚且还可称之为王座的位置上坐下，转头瞅了瞅那黑云戾气压成的穹顶上裂开的一条缝隙，今日还是未有一分阳光照进来，他闭上眼睛似乎在回想些什么两道眉很快便蹙起来还未等他开口一道火舌便窜上他的指尖，“啊！”他轻叫了一声那火焰啪的一下蹦成火星，他胸口起伏不定大喘着气，好一会儿才舒展了眉头，站起身，一步一步自那高台上走下来，衣摆拖着石阶却不像我曾经想象过的那样如蛇蜿蜒的尾，他整个人像是流动的被月亮锁住的潮汐，在他走近时，我甚是感到了水漫上来的窒息感。  
他走到我面前，锁链已经拉的很长，他鼻间没有呼气也没有进气和他那堪称漂亮的眼珠一样镶嵌在他脸上，他用这双不知是从哪条黑水河里捞出来的透明曜石打量着我，鼻尖凑过来堪称亲昵，两片绯色的嘴唇一张一合含着他艳红的舌，他说，  
“这么久了都没人成功，你凭什么敢来说这句话？”  
“不过，我倒听说一个法子，据说与人交合可除怨气，你是神仙，你来渡我啊？”  
他那柔软的唇舌欲要吻我，铁链却已经拉倒极限，他便舔弄着自己的嘴唇将那两瓣润得泛着水光展示着它们有多么柔软牙尖碾着在放开时唇瓣颤了颤。  
我发现他的舌尖被剪掉了，如蛇的芯子般缺了一角。我记起师尊的警告，他能言善辩父君便封了他的舌勒住了他的令色巧言。  
他看出了我迷失片刻找回来的清明，轻笑一声向后倒去，倚窝在台阶上双手掀起衣摆伸进了腿间那片阴影，他腿上裹着的布料绷得极紧勾勒出他肌肉的弧度连带着铁链颤动哗啦作响，却看不见他手下的动作只看到那一片布料窸窸窣窣铺展隆起他腰胯便从小幅度的抖动逐渐沦为了如伴着鼓点一般的剧烈起伏，头向后仰去露出他光洁的脖颈淡青色的血管搏动着喉结上下抖着抑制不住的呻吟从他嘴间滑落掷地有声，  
“你真的不想来试试吗？”  
“就当做了件惩恶扬善的好事？”  
他曲着一条腿伸展着另一条，脚尖绷住弓出曼妙的弧度，腰向另一侧扭着脸颊蹭着他铺开的头发嘴唇摩擦着他的发梢无意识地抿着那黑夜的茧中抽出的乌丝，仿佛他一直未说出口的咒怨就那样自然而然地流淌出来，整个人沁着毒汁刚刚唾了谁供奉上来的心脏似的，嘴唇鲜妍红的惊人。他手向上伸着勾住那扣着他的锁链，仿佛囚他在这里的不是天庭的戒律而是欲望的森蚺，缠着他缴着他的身子把他的整个人扭成了与人缠绵的弧度，只是嘴唇空虚缺人亲吻，迷茫地微张着视线不知看向哪去。  
我走近他时，他只是睫毛抖了一下呵了口气，我扶着他的下巴将手探进他的腿间，未扯下那块遮羞布却触到一手潮湿。  
“你摸摸，我都已经不行了。”他的手指摸索着绕上我的手腕，那淬毒的指甲将他的指腹都映上朦胧的青色，我并未顺应他的暗示而是直接隔着那块布料摩擦揉捏按弄他两腿之间的那块皮肤，他的呻吟逐渐变成高昂崩溃的喘气手也从送递变成了推搡拉扯，而我直接将那块布料连同手指插进了他的后穴，他身体明显想要拱起扯着锁链两腿不由自主地夹紧我却因此探得更深触不到那柔软的嫩肉却用粗粝的布料去浸他那里颤抖着流出的液体。另一只手按着他的脖颈拇指捻着他抿着的锋利的唇角，将他捏造做作出来的冷笑揉得破碎直到那里泛红，我甚至故意扯开了些露出他鲜红的牙龈，看着他的犬齿难以咬合滴落下盛得太满的津液，他眼睛里的杀气被泪浸着氲着如光折进冷湖，我看得出来他想要将那利齿插进我的喉咙撕开我的心脉，不免有点想要发笑，手背一翻食指上的王戒印在他嘴角，他尖叫一声，唇边被烫出一个红肿的吻痕腿间抽搐着泄出一股粘液。  
“哈…哈……”  
我松了手。他肩膀卸了力气，瘫软着大口喘着气呼吸，从失神里醒来嘴角上扬轻轻发笑，敛着睫毛用余光飘着勾着看我，手指自衣领漫下解开自己的衣襟一寸一寸露出他光滑的胴体，并用指腹怜爱地抚摸着自己细嫩的皮肤勾勒着那肌肉绷紧时浅浅的线条，  
“我刚成妖的那时就害了一个人，我不想害他，可是他的血是那么暖，穿过我当时还看不出形状的手如同与我交好与我相握，”他的衣衫稍稍褪下来了一些，随着他扭动的腰胯露出他划着一条沟的圆润臀瓣，他的腰极窄纤细的，有些清瘦的样子，胸臀却丰盈在他两只手下面满着不知从哪里找来的勾人的皮囊，眼尾飞着媚态毕露，伸手与我指尖交错，“就像这样，”他说，  
“就像这样。”  
我看到他衣服下面竟还有一副锁链，细细的银锁一环扣一环，绕过他的脖颈从他胸前的沟壑垂下后面黏附在他的脊骨上夹在他臀间的凹陷处，跨间串联锁住他的大腿两边，随着他扭动着展示着自己无一处弧度不美妙的身子而互相碰撞发出些类似于铃铛的叮当声，竟还有些悦耳。一经一纬，据说是从凡间挑起的两条江河。  
皮肉受火炙烤，骨却要被那冰水阴湿，我禁不住要为那天庭熬妖的法子发笑。  
我挑起他颈间的那一圈，在他身边半蹲下来，“你们妖怪不分性别吗，你到底是公是母？”我戳了戳他胸前那两处隆起，柔软地盈在掌心像掬着一捧奶，“你既真身是那畜生，这里能不能产奶啊？”  
我那口气轻佻，他倒是十分受用，“你，你要这样才可以。”他吸了口气，手指按住我的就着我的掌心抚慰他那翘起的两峰，他指尖夹着自己红透了的乳尖让我去触，没一会儿我指肚下面便一片湿滑乳白色的细流慢慢淌了出来，我觉得惊奇不已，愈发大力地去揉捻那两点，他那里被我揉得红肿不顺，便作势要让我吸出，我才不会，轻笑一声别开手指去挤压他胸的两侧，那汁水便充盈到他胸前绷得他乳首发胀发疼，他小声哼哼着发出些低喘，手指在嘴里润湿了按住那里，那液体便淙淙留下浸湿了他的胸口小腹。  
“你不会还能下小崽子吧？”  
他扭着腰拉着我的手腕向下按，殷切地抬头望着我，“你，你要是想要，我也可以帮你生一个……”  
我没忍住一下插进了他体内，他欢笑一句捧住我的脸，  
“不过都是像我一样，长着角的小妖怪。”  
我不怒反笑，咬着嘴角往进挺身，他一下发出悲鸣，那条夹在他腿间的细锁被我连带着也扯了进去，那冰凉的带棱的铁器硌着他细嫩的肠壁到底是要搅出些许痛来，他那刻意勾引的媚叫被嗓子里的血腥气染上几分锈迹变得沙哑，带着十二分的怨毒把那令人浑身酥麻的呻吟咒成了骂，双腿却颤抖着想要闭合，我挥手收紧那锁链，他的双腿便被分的更开股间流出了淡淡的血色顺通着那本就润滑的肠道令我每次冲得更深激得他搂抱着自己的肩膀发出一声声悲鸣，叫骂着定有一天要让整个天庭化为焦土民不聊生。  
我皱了皱眉，敛眸伸手勾住了他脖颈上的锁链，他所依赖着的撑着的那口气便一点一点消耗殆尽，脸颊泛起不正常的绯色，准备着想要随时袭向我的双手也瘫软下来扣住那锁链的边缘指节泛白修建平滑的指甲绽开裂痕，窒息感连带着他体内都紧缴着我不放，令人舒适。  
直到我如他所愿的宣泄在了他体内，才松开我那勒着他命脉的手指，他一下瘫在地上大咳不止，被眼泪揉皱的眼角润出淡淡的绯红，这妖怪毕竟是妖怪，眼泪竟像血珠子般艳红艳红的，陷进那片焦土里就能绽开一朵一朵艳俗的石蒜，那花无叶可依枝也是细细的飘飘摇摇举着那过大的红花如同一只揽客的手。  
衬在他脸颊边此刻竟显出几分凄美，也是，他本来光洁的面孔半边印上了焦灰手指更是因忍痛扣在石阶上而残破不堪，我以为他本来留着的是一头黑发，不过此刻与那毫无生气的黑烬比起来却有些泛蓝，幽幽的，像是天河流下的夜幕。  
他什么也说不出，眼睛却还望着我，可能是没了那瞪人的力气，倒是让我误以为他还期盼着哀求着什么呢。  
‘’

“所以你这最有意思的是艳鬼讲了半天就是东抓西逮小动物？”他那被下了迷咒的朋友依然云里雾里，“诶，不过你还记不记得那是在哪里啊？”  
“不记得了。”他说。  
没曾记得，却是被人提醒。  
他回来之后那地方的怨气竟然奇迹般地散尽，没几日天兵便下界去压了他回来，原是他法力散尽再也支不起那怨毒的咒，他听他们说，去押解他时，他连反抗的力气都没有浑身上下烙着红痕，像是被什么法器所伤，元神都脱了妖体浮在空中半明半灭的，丢进三昧真火里不一会儿便燃尽了蹦出几颗火星化成了一缕灰。连行刑的天兵都觉得奇怪，从没见过神妖从诛仙台下去这么快就没了影的，连朵云都没留下。  
他突然记起自己天家血脉，滴血为符，那天的那场交合其实那妖怪一点快感都没有，非但如此，连同他的每一次触摸每一点爱抚甚至他最后可能要求的那个吻，对他来说，都如法器鞭笞无异。  
这倒是怪事了。  
过了几天，那本来阴云笼罩的草木不生之地竟然繁茂了起来，仙云缭绕落英缤纷，却也引了不少妖。他下界去查看，才发觉自己前生游历降妖除魔怕被伤及心脉，将那脆弱的东西存在了这里的一棵老桃树木芯之中，他在那树下伸手，将那殷红的跳动的东西接了回来。

“我为什么有两支角！”他本来是极开朗极爱笑的，今日却愁眉不展，捂着自己的脑袋闹着别扭别过头。  
你掰开他那肉乎乎的掌心，看他额前确实拱出两颗小芽，摸了摸，便是凉凉滑滑的嫩生生的可爱，你便也有些疑惑，更多的是气恼，“我为什么没有角！”  
然后他便笑了。他正在换牙，言笑晏晏的。你随手摘下两朵桃花，一边按了一朵插在他头上，他便笑得更开心，小牙露出一个尖来。  
过几日，你盛了师父搓的芝麻汤圆，一颗一颗勺给他吃，“你吃素我也吃素，”你这样说，“你跟我可真一样。”  
他眨巴着眼睛，没头没脑地回了你一句，“无心，你上一世一定也对我极好！”  
你疑惑他何出此言，他却不再说话了，拱到你怀里去蹭你的衣角，“我今天能不能跟你回去，我肯定是要来报答你的！”  
你更觉得听不懂，却也喜欢与他挤在一起，禅房里有点热，他抱起来总是凉凉的。  
“好啊，你说，只是再听我念经文可不许睡着了！”  
他满口答应。最后你还是让他枕在了你膝头。

他怨得多厉害呀。你看着那殷殷泛着红光的心形的东西，百年来竟没有妖怪发现那能令他们长生不老的东西就在这里。

“那你还见过他吗？”他那友人醉的厉害，就算迷咒没用了，明天他也多半不会当真的。于是他便说，  
“见过。蟠桃会上见过。”  
那时你饮得有些多了，出去醒酒，看到一个天家小奴蹲在瑶池便玩得开心，大概是新进南天门脑瓜子里一片白，看见你也不知道怕，还展开掌心把那手里捧着的东西给你看，  
“您瞧，”他说，“这里的桃花开得可真好。”  
是啊。你看着那水面上浮动着的一片薄薄的绯色，映出他月亮一般淡白的影，头上缀着些金色，也可能是流动的光波，说道，  
是啊。  
开得可真好。


End file.
